


Daisy

by ensaymaya



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: Sanha has unrequited love. The other member just watched him because they can't do anything.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Daisy

MJ woke up to the sound of someone coughing so hard and got up to check who was it. He ran quickly to the bathroom when he saw petals of daisy on Sanha’s bed. “Sanha?” he asked worriedly.

Sobbing, Sanha looked at MJ, “Hyung, I think I’m gonna die soon.”

MJ hug the youngest member. He cannot promise anything at the moment. Sure, the two of them are chaos most of the time but at this moment he just want to protect Sanha at all cost but MJ felt so helpless.

——

The 4 members of Astro knew that Sanha has Hanahaki disease 2 years since their debut. Good thing the subject of his affection was the ever so busy Cha Eunwoo that they can hide the petals and Sanha’s feelings.

Jinjin was the first to saw Sanha puking petals on their living room and laughed at the youngest. He then shared this incident to MJ so that they can get revenge from all the bullying they receive from him. Not until they saw Sanha crying over two weeks since then.

They told Sanha that he probably needs to visit the hospital but the two older members had commitments so they have no choice but to leave him with Rocky and Moonbin.

When the two got home, the lights were not fully on turned on and there was a gloomy feeling in their living room.

The three were waiting for their hyungs so that they can explain what was the finding. “The doctor said it was Hanahaki disease,” Rocky started. “It’s a disease when you have a one-sided love.”

MJ made a weird sound. Jinjin eyed him saying “Not right now.”

Jinjin asked, “Can it be cured?”

Bin was the one to answer, loneliness evident in his voice, “It can. One is when the feelings were returned, but the catch is, Sanha should never confess. Second, by surgery but Sanha’s feelings for that person would be erased. Lastly...” Bin took a deep breathe, “When the person suffering died.”

4 pairs of worried eyes are now at Sanha. MJ went to Sanha’s side to hug him tightly.

“So is the person you are in love with someone we know?” Jinjin asked.

Sanha nodded, “You know him to well.” He smiled somewhat bitterly, “The person I love is Eunwoo-hyung.”

——

Ever since that day, the 4 other members were thinking how could they help Sanha. They were trying to set the two so subtlely but to no avail because Eunwoo so fucking naive.

And then it was announced that Eunwoo will be part of a romance drama.

Moonbin panicked when he saw Sanha crying and coughing petals all around the room after watching the last episode. Jinjin then bought ice cream, pizza and fries to comfort the maknae.

“Why do you have flowers on the floor? Is it to congratulate the last episode of my drama?” Eunwoo asked when he got home.

“Yes.” Rocky answered but wants to punch the gut out of their handsome member.

——

Sanha’s attacks goes worst every day. The flowers are now stained with blood and he is so scared thay he might die really soon.

Rocky suggested that “Eunwoo-hyung is an idiot, why not just do the surgery and look for someone to loved again?” which earns him a smack from Jinjin and MJ threw a slipper. Sanha just shook his head, smiling. “Despite all of this, I still love him and I can endure this.”

——

Eunwoo gathers the members one night because he wants to make an announcement.

“Will he leaves us?” Sanha asks worriedly.

Jinjin pats the youngest head, “You know how much he loves this group. I’m sure he won’t leave us.”

“Guys,” Eunwoo started, “I’m... in love with someone.”

No one dares to speak. The 4 guys are too scared to look at Sanha. They cannot process what just Eunwoo said.

“That’s nice, hyung.” Sanha was the first to break the awkward silence. Eunwoo smiles at him, oblivious to the pain that was so evident in his tone.

“Co-congrats Eunwoo.” Jinjin said.

“Thank you hyung.”

Rocky, Bin and MJ also congratulated Eunwoo. MJ, who was seating beside Sanha, felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He then grab Sanha’s hand and then squeezed it hard.

“I th-think I’m going to be-bed.” Sanha announced, feeling the need to cough. Eunwoo’s announcement just sinked in his mind.

MJ felt the suddent coldness in Sanha’s hand, “I’ll take you to bed. Good night guys.” He then dragged Sanha to their bedroom.

——

Sanha is crying and coughing petals, now with blood.

“Hyung, I don’t want to die yet.”

MJ just hugs him tightly, cannot think of words to comfort Sanha.

“I don’t want to leave Astro. I want to perform with you guys. I want to meet more Arohas.”

MJ is now crying. This precious boy cannot die, he loves Sanha like his own little brother. He wants to do anything just to protect this boy.

Sanha coughs like his gonna die and it make MJ panic when he heard a knock.

“Hyung, it’s me. Can I talk to Sanha?” Eunwoo said.

“NO! GO AWAY YOU IDIOT!” MJ shouted. He is angry but not to Eunwoo but to the situation. Why must Sanha suffers like this.

Jinjin the opens the door, “MJ, it’s okay. I think Eunwoo has something to say to Sanha.” MJ is still in doubt if it’s okay to leave Sanha alone with this guy. But from the looks that Rocky, Bin and Jinjin, he’s gonna trust Eunwoo one last time.

“If you do something to Sanha I’m gonna ruin your pretty face.”

Eunwoo nods and said a soft thank you.

The 4 members then left the room and Eunwoo just realized how messy Sanha is.

Sanha is still crying, but he stopped coughing. Mixture of petals and blood are in the floor. If Sanha is not crying and there is no blood, Eunwoo thinks that Sanha is so pretty.

“Did I do this to you?” he asks in a small voice.

Sanha shakes his head, “No, I can’t tell you.”

Eunwoo sigh, “I’m... gonna tell you about the person I love.”

“Why?”

“Just because.” Sanha sighs, he wants to call MJ and let him beat the crap out of Eunwoo but is too tired.

“Fire away then.”

Eunwoo then take a seat beside Sanha, evading his personal space. Sanha blushes, but Eunwoo didn’t notice.

“So uhm,” Eunwoo started, “I love you, Yoon Sanha.”

Sanha blinks, and blinks again. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Are you kidding me? Because this is not-“ Sanha didn’t got the chance to finish his rants because Eunwoo just kissed him.

“Yes, Sanha I love you.” Sanha cries again, this time he is smiling.

“I love you too, hyung.”

——

Eunwoo went with Sanha to the hospital to confirm that the younger is free from all the flowers.

“Congratulation Sanha.” is all the doctor said.

——

When Sanha announced that he is cured, MJ, Jinjin, Rocky and Bin hugged him so tightly and they were crying, leaving Eunwoo out.

“I had Hanahaki disease.” Sanha starts.

“A what?” Eunwoo asks.

“Hanahaki disease.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a disease you’ll have when you have an unrequited love. I had it for two years. I cough flowers."

“How did you get cured?”

“When you confessed. Without me telling you how I feel.”

“What if I don’t confess? What will happen to you?”

“I will probably be dead right now.”

“It can’t be cured?”

“I can have surgery but I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Having a surgery will make me forget all my feelings for you,” Sanha paused, “I don’t want to forget my feelings for you because I’m happy that I fell in love with you.”

Eunwoo blushes, “I love you Yoon Sanha.”

Sanha smiles, also blushing “I love you too Lee Dongmin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship! (/ω＼*)
> 
> Hope you like it ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。


End file.
